My Last Breath
by Angel Preserver
Summary: A collection of Hiei and Kurama oneshots. It was edited and was well like before, so I'm hoping I made it better. I may add chapters later, please send in any requests!
1. My Last Breath

Angel: My first yaoi, currently rewritten.

Kurama: I don't think I'm going to like this.

Hiei: Neither am I.

Angel: Give me a break! This is my first attemt at angst _and_ yaoi!

**DISCLAIMER:Don't own it, but I wish I did.

* * *

**

_**Hold on to me love **_

_**You know I can't stay long **_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**Can you hear me? **_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?  
**_  
Kurama sat in the forest, leaning against a tree, crying and bleeding. He had just had the worst experience in the world. _Rejection_.

_'The only reason I left'_ Kurama cried to himself,_ 'Was because I had to open my big mouth. Damn it! I just wanted him to love me, I just wanted to be with him.'_

He looked up through the canopy of leaves at the stars. It was depressing knowing Hiei had no feelings for him. He wiped his eyes and stood up, but fell down because of his injuries and blood loss.

_'No chance on getting help, at least I have some healing herbs.'_ Then it struck him, why stay in the Ningenkai? Koenma told him the moment he dies, he would go back to being Youko. He could be free again. _'And never see Hiei again...'_

_**Holding my last breathe **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight**_

Kurama laid down, feeling the world twist and turn. Calling up a last rose, he held it in his hands, then made the color shift to black, with red petals in the center.

_'A Hiei rose.'_ He mused. '_They'll neverknow it was his fault I died.'_

_**I miss the winter **_

_**A world of fragile things **_

_**Look for me in the white forest **_

_**Hiding in a hollowed tree (come find me) **_

_**I know you hear me **_

_**I can taste it in your tears  
**_  
He placed the rose next to him and felt tears run down his cheeks. '_Why did things have to turn out this way? Why couldn't we be together?'_

Then he remembered, because Hiei said, _'Love is for the weak. And anyone who loves is a fool. And I will not tolerate fools.'_

_**Holding my last breathe **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight  
**_  
"I hate you Hiei, I hate you." He cried openly, not caring if anyone saw. He would die here, and it would be Hiei's fault. He was the reason Kurama ran away, he was the reason Kurama fought that demon so carelessly, Hiei's fault, because he couldn't just tell him, 'I don't feel the same.'

_**Closing your eyes to disappear **_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here **_

_**But still you wake and know the truth **_

_**No one's there **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Say goodnight **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Calling me, **_

_**Calling me, **_

_**As you fade to black **_

_**(say goodnight)  
**_  
_'Why can't I just die now? I just want to die!'_ Then it clicked, his wounds weren't bad enough! He pulled out a plant known for its blade like leafs. He took one and began slicing his arms and wrists. Blood poured, and Kurama felt weaker. _'It's your fault Hiei.'_

The blood pooled around him, thick and dark. He watched as it seeped into his clothes and skin, dieing it all red, like Hiei's eyes.

_'I can't believe I did this!'_ Finally realizing what he had been doing. '_No! I won't give in. Kasaan, my friends,...Hiei.'_

Barely standing, he tried to get back to the temple using the trees as support.

_**Holding my last breathe (don't be afraid) **_

_**Safe inside myself (calling me) **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight**_

He manged to stumble under the tree Hiei had been in just as he finally collapsed.

"Kurama!" Hiei jumped down from his perch and turned his red-haired companion over. "Kurama, wake-up! What happened?"

"Aishi..teru, Hiei." His eyes fluttered closed, and his last breath passed his pale lips.

"I'm sorry,Kurama, aishiteru." The fire demon cried silently, knowing he had been a fool to deny his fox.

_**Holding My Last Breathe **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight...

* * *

**_

Angel: That made me cry! -sniffle-

Muse: Your first yaoi is a dark angst drama.

Hiei: Bring Kurama back!

Angel: Should I? If enough people want it, I will. Review please! -hands out tissues to readers- Just in case you cried or got teary-eyed.


	2. Poetry homework

Angel: Thank you people! Not a single flame, I'm amazed. I thought someone would flame me for killing Kurama. Well, I re-wrote this a few times until I decided, a series of one-shots!

Hiei: Whatever! Give me back my fox!

Angel: He's beenback!

Kurama: Hello Hiei.

Hiei: My Fox! -picks up Kurama and runs off with him-

Angel:Okies, they need to come back so we can do this chappie though. DON'T TAKE TO LONG HIEI! I'm glad you all like my story, I thought no one would like this story. Or any of mine.

Hiei: Shut up and hurry up! I wanna ba alone with Kurama. -cuddling Kurama possessively-

Kurama: Icould get used to this...

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only own this story, some pics, and trading cards.Origionally on Balanced Insanity's Account, was switched to this one, her split personality

* * *

**

Kurama was sitting contently at his desk writing a poem about the one he loved.

_'What an oddly specific assignment.'_ Youko mused to his lighter half. _'And, we have the **best** inspiration.'_

Kurama chuckled at Youko's vague innuendo. 'I think Mr.Toshigo wanted to make us work, but this is child's play.'

Said inspiration jumped into the room just as the half-youko finished the poem.

"Hello, Hiei. I've missed you." Kurama kneeled down to his lover's level and nuzzled his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, Kitsune. That's why I threatened to leave my place as Mukuro's heir if she didn't give me a years leave." Hiei hugged Kurama back, letting his hands wander over Kurama's body. "No summons either."

"I'm honored Hiei." Kurama kissed him sweetly and let Hiei slip him onto the bed. "Aishiteru, my firefly."

"Aishiteru, my kitsune."

Hiei woke up and sat up, looking at his lover. His red mane was woven around his shoulders and a stray lock blocked his face. Hiei gently brushed it away and traced Kurama's face.

'Why he loves me is still a mystery, but I could find out.' Unwarding his jagan he was about to peer into Kurama's mind and was met by a no longer dreaming Kurama.

"What were you doing?" Kurama yawned.

"Um, trying to see what you were grinning so big about." He lied.

"Uh huh, I thought I told you not to go into my mind unless I let you." Kurama said sternly. "Remember what I said about a_ punishment_?"

"...No..." He lied. He knew it was banishment to the tree for a night or two.

"I know you know. So, get dressed, get in the tree."

Hiei launched himself onto Kurama and stradled his hips. "No."

"Hiei, I _warned_ you. I told you I want my thoughts private--"

"You want to know what I was really doing?"

"Nani?"

"I wanted to know why you could love me, the Forbidden Child, _bastard_ to the Koorime race."

"Hiei, I don't know why I love you. But I do, it just makes me happy to see you, to talk to you, to be near you."

"..." Hiei silently laid down on top of Kurama and nuzzled his neck. "I know why I love you."

"Why?" Kurama wrapped his arms around his firefly.

"You're the first one who even cared. When I was hurt, you could of killed me, and instead you helped me. At first I thought,"  
"Thought what?"

"That, you were like all the stories about you. That you only wanted the strongest in your bed."

"Never Hiei,"

"I know, but, if it was true, I'd still be in your bed."

"You would?" he looked at Hiei quizzically. He knew the stories about him, and most said he would dump one demon for the next in an instant. Which was a _lie_.

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, fire baby." Kurama held Hiei a little tighter and waited until Hiei was asleep to sneak out of bed.

_'He loves us that much.'_ Youko murmured.

'And he told us quite a bit. This poem may be trickier then I thought.'

The next day Hiei woke-up and Kurama wan't in bed. Looking around the room, he noticed Kurama asleep at his desk. Sneaking over, Hiei picked up the paper Kurama had written the night before.

_My Firefly  
__By:Shuuichi Minamino _

_I never knew I loved him_

_Until he was almost gone _

_I never knew I cared so much _

_For someone I thought a friend _

_For someone who never smiled_

_I fell in love with him _

_And could never regret _

_Because in his arms I know he's my only _

_And I belong to him_

_He told me one night _

_He'd love me, always _

_Even if I used him _

_But that will never happen _

_I'll die before I do_

_He said he knew why he loved me _

_And all because I cared _

_I never thought about it _

_I never noticed How _

Important I was to him

_I will always love him _

_And now I know why _

_He almost never shows emotion _

_But I can read his eyes, they tell it all_

_How much he doesn't want to be alone _

_How much he doesn't want to leave _

_But he isn't alone, he'll always have me _

_And he does leave, but he always comes back _

_That's why I love him, My Firefly_

Hiei put it back and woke Kurama up.

"Hm?"

"It's 6:00. Do you have school today?"

"Oh, yes. It's the weekend, so I'll be home for three days starting tomorrow."

"Isn't it one day?"

"Teacher work days. So we can spend _lots_ of time together." Kurama grinned as he brushed his hair and straightened his uniform. "You choose what we do, but nothing _too_ naughty, okay?"

"I'll try." He kissed Kurama good bye and got dressed to do his morning work-out. Kurama couldn't consentrate until English, where they had to read their poems out loud.

"Who's you write yours about Shuuichi-kun?" His fangirls squealed.

"My Firefly." He smiled. "He means a lot to me."

"He!" They screeched. "Not a she!"

"No, I love a man."

_'A seductive guy waiting for us to do whatever he wants.' _Youko chuckled. _'I can't wait.'_

'Neither can I.'

"Mr.Minamino, please read yours first."

"Hai Sensai-sama." He stood up and read it aloud.

"Very good Mr.Minamino."

The rest of English was uneventful, all his fangirls wrote about him, two boys read theirs about each other, right after each other and admitted they loved each other, and got a round of applause.(had to, it was just begging to be done)

When he finally reached his room, Hiei had a had surprise.

"Kurama, he said, holding out a ring, "Will you be my mate?"

Kurama looked at the ring in his lovers hand, silver with engravings around the middle. The type that could never come off.

"Yes Firefly."

* * *

Angel: Done. Another one-shot.

Hiei/Kurama: -Kissing, a _lot_-

Angel: Review please. I need to stick my head in a trash can. I support, but _sooo_ wrong to see in your own


	3. 5 Years later

Angel:Okies, what to update?

Hiei:New one-shot for me and Kurama?

Angel:Okies!

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own it... But I own the word okies and this story idea! Origionally on Balanced Insanity's Account, was switched to this one, her split personality

* * *

**

Kurama was currently sitting in the tree Hiei usually occupied, waiting for his Fire Baby to return.

He isn't -our- Fire Baby yet, you know.Youko sighed. If you don't hurry up, I'll take over.

_/I will, just not yet, I need to find out if he loves anyone else first. Or if he even like us./_

_He's coming this way now. Tell him today or I -will- take over._

_/I'll try./_

"Hello Kurama." Hiei crouched in front of the human-youko. "Why are you in my tree?"

"I felt like it." Kurama grinned.

"Out. This is -my- tree."

"Whoever said that? I grew this tree you know. Planted it and grew it myself. So it's -my- tree."

_Quit yapping about the stupid tree and -kiss- him!Youko growled._

_/Not yet! Patience is a--/_

_Way to stay a freaking loveless virgin! I'm taking over!_

"Fox, what's wrong? Kurama?" Hiei shook his friend roughly. During his conversation with Youko, he had gone stiff, loosing his grin and hiss eyes turning from sparkling jade to shimmering gold.

"What? Nothing wrong, I was just thinking." Youko, now in control of his and Kurama's body, crawed into the window and beckoned Hiei in. "My family is on vacation, you can stay inside."

"Hn. Sure you're alright?"

"I'm honored you're worried for me." Youko purred, moving closer to Hiei. He slipped Hiei's scarf and cloak off, rubbing his hands up and down Hiei's arms.

"W-What are you doing?" Hiei stammered. "Get off!"

"You, don't like me?" Youko gulped.

"As a friend, as a partner, but -never- as a lover!" Hiei grabbed his cloak, dropping the scarf and ran out.

Youko, reliquishing control to his human side, fell to the floor, whimpering.

_Damn it! You were right._

_/No, he doesn't want us anyway. Let's try to move on./_

(5 Years Later(Hence the title)

Hiei was sitting in the tree outside Kurama's apartment. Apparently, the kitsune had moved there after he graduated human school.

_All I have to do is wait. He comes back, I apologize, and hopefully, he'll accept me._

The door opened and Kurama walked in, laughing with a girl.She had bright white(rymies!) hair and golden red eyes.

Kurama wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and sat down on the bed, girl following. She started to tickle Kurama and he returned the attack, pinning her on the bed. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, and they kissed.

Hiei felt tears build up in the back of his eyes and he blinked them away.

_He, loves someone else..._ Hiei thought sadly.

_It isn't right._ Youko growled.

_/I'll bite, what isn't/_

_Kissing this girl, she isn't Hiei!_

The name rang through the kitsune's head, but he continued to kiss the white haired girl.

_/He doesn't want us, I've moved on./_

"Oh! Sorry Kurama, I have to go, Mom wants me home early. Bye!" She jumped up and rushed out the door.

_You still love him though._

_/So/_ Kurama growled._ /He doesn't want us./_

"Kurama."

Kurama turned to the window, hair spiraling aroung him. "H-Hiei, you, you're here?"

"Hn. I got away from Mukuro. Can I have sweet snow?"

Youko took over Kurama, a full out change.

"You have some nerve Jaganshi. You reject us, dissapear for five years, and then ask for ice cream!"

"Mukuro wouldn't let me leave."

"Damn it Hiei! Do you even know how much we love you?" Youko sighed. "My human side has tried to move on, but we both still love you."

"Liars."

"Nani?"

"I saw you, kissing that white haired girl. You have her." Hiei snarled, moving to leave. "I ha--"

He was grabbed by Youko and pinned to the bed.

"Don't. Kurama was just trying to move on."

"Fine. He has her, I'm free."

"But she means -nothing-!" Kurama regained control. "Aishiteru Hiei, I love you so much, don't leave." He collapsed onto Hiei and cried into his cloak.

"Kurama," Hiei held him close and stroked the red heads hair. "I-I'll stay. Stop crying,...Ai-Aishiteru."

"Huh?" Kurama still clung to Hiei, but looked up at him. "But you said,"

"I lied." Hiei smirked. "Come here, My fox."

* * *

Angel:That sucked. 

Hiei:-kissing Kurama-

Kurama:-kissing Hiei-

Angel:Break it up! -throws water on two-

Hiei:-whispers to Kurama-

Kurama:-Nods and leaves with Hiei-

Angel:0.o? I don't wanna know.


	4. Poetic Passions

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine. _Rated R for Lemon Scene_

* * *

**

_Hiding below the surface of reality  
Have found refugee in the hands of fantasy  
Illusion is what lies ahead  
Stimulating my crazy head _

_The clock tic tacs as the time passes away  
All I can think is you in my memory  
In my soul you've been engraved, deep within  
And keep you there, odd things between _

_Can't seem to touch with my grasp  
I can't hold on longer with my clasp  
It is strange you're not so far  
It shows that you really are here_

_Cool exterior is my false façade  
Like a pompous fool I hide  
Can't stop thinking of you everyday  
I am already in disarray  
Your voice is like a gentle whisper  
Your thoughts always made me wonder  
Your smile is the curable answer  
To all these things that make me whimper _

_I embrace with invisibility  
I have this unnoticed agility  
Invaded by hollowness  
Torn asunder thoughts, it's craziness _

_Sometimes I think you're a mirage, an illusion  
Ironically you have a different devotion  
Don't know when to get it all out in these walls  
Confused and defeated between truth and false_

I re-read it over and over again, then finally satisfied, I re-wrote it on a clean piece of paper.

"You'll be mine, Fox. No matter how difficult you are." I grunted folding up the poem and slipping it with his pen and extra pieces of paper, then headed off to claim my lover.

((AT KURAMA'S HOUSE))

I put down the book I had been reading and sighed. Hiei had admitted his love for me, and I had refused him, saying I didn't love him because he was emotionless. Emotionless. Hiei tried to be emotionless, and fooled most, but I could read him like a book. I knew when he was happy, sad, calm and docile, angry, confused, _any_ emotion, I could tell. The only problem was that he wasn't willing to share them. He wanted to hide, he wanted to be alone, and he never wanted to have any fun or ever lighten up.

"Maybe I should give Shen a call." I stood and walked to the phone. Picking it up, I dialed his number and waited. Maybe I should talk with Hiei, but I don't think it would get me farther then some angry words, and maybe a threat or two.

_: Moshi Moshi:_

"Hello, Shen? It's Shuichi. I was hoping your earlier offer still stood?"

_: Of course, Shuichi. When can I pick you up:_

"Sunday at 6?"

_: I'll be there on the dot, my dear. :_

"Alright, I have homework to finish, so I'll see you at school tomorrow." I noticed Hiei at the window and smiled.

_: Sure thing. :_ We both hung up and I opened the window.

"Hello, Hiei. Would you like some sweet snow?" I asked.

"Hn." Hiei pulled a folded piece of paper out of his cloak and balled it up, throwing it at me. "Have _fun_ on Sunday."

"Nani?" He left at his usual speed and I unfolded the paper.

_Hiding below the surface of reality  
Have found refugee in the hands of fantasy  
Illusion is what lies ahead  
Stimulating my crazy head _

_The clock tic tacs as the time passes away  
All I can think is you in my memory  
In my soul you've been engraved, deep within  
And keep you there, odd things between _

_Can't seem to touch with my grasp  
I can't hold on longer with my clasp  
It is strange you're not so far  
It shows that you really are here_

_Cool exterior is my false façade  
Like a pompous fool I hide  
Can't stop thinking of you everyday  
I am already in disarray  
Your voice is like a gentle whisper  
Your thoughts always made me wonder  
Your smile is the curable answer  
To all these things that make me whimper _

_I embrace with invisibility  
I have this unnoticed agility  
Invaded by hollowness  
Torn asunder thoughts, it's craziness _

_Sometimes I think you're a mirage, an illusion  
Ironically you have a different devotion  
Don't know when to get it all out in these walls  
Confused and defeated between truth and false_

He wrote me a poem, a very good one at that.

"Hello, Shen, I'll have to cancel. Something came up. Gomen." I called, recording the message on his machine.

I went out, promising 'Kasaan to be home by dark. I searched Hiei's usual Nigenkai hangouts, and then went to the Makai and to Mukuro's castle.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard asked, blocking my entrance.

"Youko Kurama. Is Hiei Jaganshii here? I need to speak with him." The guard let me past and I was lead to the throne room by a servant.

"Lord Mukuro, Youko Kurama is here." I brushed past the servant and bowed before speaking.

"I need to speak with Hiei."

"Hiei is in his chamber. Why do you want to speak with him?" Mukuro asked.

"I have personal issues with him that need to be resolved."

"Go." I left, once out of sight running to his ki signature. I found him in his room like Mukuro had said, but not doing what I would of expected.

"Fox," He moaned, rubbing himself. "Mmm, yes," He bucked his bare hips, one hand on his erection, the other running up and down his naked body to imitate a lover's hand. I found myself, as I peeked through the door, bucking my hips as well and growing steadily harder. He came, whimpering and pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head was bowed as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Kitsune, Aishiteru." I saw a tear gem fall and disappear in the folds of the sheets. He stood and walked into what I guessed was the bathroom. I masked my ki and began preparing to give him the best night of his life.

((IN THE SHOWER))

I turned on the shower, making it as hot as possible and got in. Letting the water run over me, I felt more tears build, but were rinsed away before they could fall. He had already found someone. That _Shen_ stole _my_ kitsune from me. I will kill him, and then give his dead body to Kurama. In the Makai, that would make him mine. My kitsune, you will _not_ run from me. I got out and dried my self off by raising my body heat. When I walked back into my bedroom, I went hard, lost all train of thought, and imitated a dead fish.

"Hiei," Kurama, in bed, _my_ bed, touching himself and moaning my name. "Come take me, I need you."

"What are you doing here?" I growled. I still have to kill that bastard Shen.

"I read your poem, and even before you wrote it, I was in love with you." He got up and crawled across all fours on the bed. "Don't you want me?"

"Hn. You love that bastard Shen."

"I love you, Firebaby, and if you don't claim me soon, I'm going to cum all over myself." He laid back and began jacking off again. "Unless you want to see that?" He smirked.

"Your acting like a youko slut in heat." I regretted _that_ instantly.

"I was trying to seduce you." He looked hurt and got up, pulling on his clothes. "I believe I've wasted my time. I should of thrown your poem away and never of come here."

"Fox, if you leave I will kill that damn Shen and anyone else who tries to take you away from me!" I snarled, pulling Kurama forcefully on the bed by his hair and ripping his boxers and shirt to shreds. "You are _mine_!"

"H-Hiei, what are you-" I kissed him then went to his shoulder where I bit down as hard as I could. He kicked and fought, but it only fueled me and made me hold tighter. Sudenly, I thrust into him, pounding as hard as possibla and making him scream my name.When I pulled away, he looked shocked. "What did you do?"

"I marked you as mine, my kitsune." I licked the wound. "No one can have you but me."

"Hiei," He smiled and pulled me down, kissing me. "Make love to me. This time, be gentle."

"Hn. Anything for my kitsune." I began kissing and licking up and down his neck, exploring all the curves and searching for the spot that would make him squirm and wreathe beneath me. I found it, sucking on it hungrily. He moaned more, begging me to stop teasing and at the same time not to. I did stop, looking straight into his eyes I asked him.

"Do you want it?" I pressed his hips against mine, feeling his own length hard against my leg.

"Hai, Hiei, ohhhh," I began sucking on a nipple, making it hard, which made him buck his hips. I rubbed his shaft momentarily, and then stopped in favor of a more pleasurable act. Fucking like rabbits.

"Mine." Hiei smirked, running his hands through Kurama's hair.

"I am quite aware of that, Firefly." Kurama chuckled. "You are so possessive."

"Hn. Is that a problem?" He removed his hands from Kurama's locks and wrapped them around his waist.

"No, but it isn't necessary. I'll only be with you, thanks to your mark."

"I can claim you as mine as much as I want, understood?" Hiei straddled Kurama's hips and sank his fangs again into the mark.

"Alright, Firebaby. Though there will be equal treatment and possession." Once Hiei was off him, Kurama took his place on his lover and kissed him, and then lowered to his thigh, where he smirked wickedly. "Did you know foxes mark their mates on the thigh? It makes it a constant reminder of their lover."

"Iie. Just mark me, Kitsune. I won't stay still with your head there for too long." Hiei growled. Kurama sank his fangs into the soft flesh, purring as he licked at it, helping it heal.

"Aishiteru, Kitsune."

"Aishiteru, Firefly."

* * *

Angel: Fluff and smut. Nice mix I must say. 


	5. True Love End Arc One

Angel: 5 reviews, all asking for my return, so, here I am! Kuro Mizo-Kitsune, this is dedicated to you for your four reviews

Hiei: A littel pathetic it's almost all from one person.

Kurama: Be nice, firefly. The idea is?

Angel: I've decided to finish the 1st chapter, in the sense, how you came back after dying. It's taken, what, 3 years?

Kurama: Hai.

Angel: lol. Time flies, ne, Kurama?

Hiei: Especially when I have Kurama.

Angel: Okay, reviewers, I thank you! Story time!

**DISCLAIMER: If I did, no one would be straight. 0.o

* * *

**

Hiei paced nervously outside Kurama's room. Genkai said she had a spell to bring him back, but it would take time. 

"Ahhhh!" Kurama's voice screamed in agony, and Hiei fought the urge to burst in and comfort him.

"Hiei, why don't you sit down, it'll be a while." Yusuke walked up to the fire demon, daring the rage of him.

"No."

"Want something to drink, err, something?"

"No. Go. Away. Before. I. Kill. You."

"You got it!" He ran into the living room and threw himself on the couch next to Kuwabara.

"He scared you?"

"He scared me."

Kuwabara started laughing and Yusuke glared.

"So, you wanna laugh, eh? Laugh at the couch for a while." Yusuke smirked and Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't, Yusuke."

"Wanna bet? I think, maybe a week. Or three. Hell, just make it a month!"

"Yusuke! Come on, koibito, you wouldn't." Kuwabara scowled as Yusuke started laughing.

"D'uh! I can't believe you fell for it!" Then, turning seductive, started purring. "I can't sleep if I don't have you there to hold me. Or kiss me. Or touch me. Or,-" He continued, crawling into Kuwabara's lap, who was trying to remain calm and not push Yusuke down and have his wicked way with him. "-when I can't feel your skin on mine."

"Not here, Yusuke. Please." Kuwabara gulped.

"Fine. But, when we're home," Yusuke got off him and leaned on him. "Love you, Kazu-koi."

"Love you to, Yu-koi."

"Will you two stop it!"

"Gomen!" Both chorused.

"Hiei-san, you can see Kurama-san now." Yukina stepped out and Hiei raced in, nearly knocking her over.

"Kitsune!" Hiei latched onto Kurama and kissed him.

"Hiei? Why did you kiss me? You said love was for the weak." Kurama asked once Hiei let go. "Don't say you love me because you don't want me trying to kill myself again."

"No, Kitsune, I-I just, I don't know why, but I do love you."

"Then why did you say all those things before?" Kurama asked as Genkai and Yukina left.

"Iwasscared." Hiei said in one breath.

"I love you too." Kurama chuckled, smiling. "Now, kiss me again. It felt wonderful."

((5 years later))

Hiei paced outside the room where Kurama was, his screams coming louder and quicker.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Hiei asked Yusuke, who was right beside him.

"It's only been an hour. That's relatively short, considering it took Kuwabara, about 8 hours." Kuwabara had been turned into a girl after falling into the Spring of A Human Girl, which had led to Yusuke and 'her' having a baby girl, who they named Alazne, meaning miracle.

"Don't remind me." Kuwabara had remained a girl to make it easier for Alazne when she was older. Yusuke could care less, as long as Kuwabara remained the same, which 'she' did. "Don't worry Hiei, Kurama is strong, it'll be fine."

"Gah!" Hiei stared at the door as if he could see through it. A baby's cry shattered the sudden silence, then was quieted sown with barely audible murmurs.

"You can come in, Hiei." The door opened after a moment and Yukina, Botan, and Genkai left. Needless to say, Hiei closed the door after darting in with his super fast speed.

He stopped beside the bed, waiting for Kurama to speak.

"Do you want to see our baby boy?" The kitsune asked, not moving 'her' eyes off the blanket wrapped bundle.

"Hai." Hiei whispered. Kurama patted the space beside him and gently lowered the baby into its sire's arms. The boy had Kurama's red hair, and when he opened his tiny eyes, they were red.

"Akemi."

"Beautiful sunrise?" Hiei looked at Kurama quizzically.

'She' pointed to the window were the sun was just beginning to rise. "He'll always know when he was born."

"Hn. Sentimental little fox." Hiei had taken to calling Kurama little fox, only because he himself had grown taller then his mate.

"_Your_ sentimental little fox." Kurama corrected, reclaiming 'her' son.

"Don't forget it, either." Hiei smirked, kissing Kurama lovingly. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Hiei."

((20 years later))

Kurama and Hiei watched as their son kissed his bride, Alazne. They were so sweet together, growing up as friends, and now they would be together for life.

"Isn't it sweet, Hiei?"

"Hai. But I'll miss having a child." Hiei grunted, wrapping an arm around Kurama. He had grown more emotional over the years, only reverting to his emotionless state when fighting.

"We could have another baby, I can still have children for another five-hundred years."

Hiei looked at Kurama like 'she' had grown an extra head. "Do you realize how many times I could get you pregnant?"

"Hai. I don't mind." Kurama smiled.

"Let's go congratulate our son first."

((10 months later))

Kurama and Alazne were in the same room, both in labor. Hiei and Akemi waited nervously outside the door, biting their lips and snapping at anyone who tried to talk to them.

"You'd think that Hiei would be calmer. This is his second kid." Yusuke chuckled.

"Agreed." Koenma nodded. Kuwabara was helping with the birth, so Yusuke was sitting in the living room with Koenma and his lover, Ryu. "Ryu?"

"Hm? Nani, Koe-koi?"

"What do you think about having kids?" Koenma asked. His pacifier was gone, showing off his full, pouty lips.

"I've always wanted kids, so I'd like it." He kissed Koenma's neck just as two babies' cries filled the air.

"WHOOT! I'm officially a granddad!" Yusuke cheered, rushing out of the living room.

"Let's leave them alone, okay Ryu?" Koenma stood.

"Hai. It's a special moment for them."

* * *

Angel: Okay…I was going to go farther, but I started to lose track. Sorry it took so long to update. Ja ne! 


End file.
